


Хорошая девочка

by Fluger_der_Freiheit



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dark Kurapika, Female Kurapika, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluger_der_Freiheit/pseuds/Fluger_der_Freiheit
Summary: Курапика улыбается, безупречно правильно растягивая губы. Она приветлива, мила и послушна.





	Хорошая девочка

_Abyssus abyssum invocat.  
Бездна взывает к бездне._

  
      Курапика прячет руки в слишком длинных рукавах теплой кофты, и выглядит совершенно нормально. И с первого взгляда, и с последнего. Ничего особенного. Светло-русые, неровно обрезанные волосы, персиковая кожа, слегка шершавая, от недостатка витаминов. Тонкие руки и костлявые коленки, вечно покрытые синяками. Мимо таких проходят, и забывают. Она кажется нормальной — ровно до тех пор, пока челка скрывает ее глаза. Темные — зрачки у нее всегда настолько расширены, что почти заполняют светлую радужку. В них плещется что-то необузданное и резкое — ее собственная мать со страхом отводит взгляд, и просит не подрезать челку. Курапика улыбается, безупречно правильно растягивая губы. Она приветлива, мила и послушна. Она совершенно пугает свою мать, заставляя сжимать нож слишком сильно, когда девочка убирает с глаз занавес волос.  
  
      У Курапики неестественно прямая спина и остро выступающие позвонки. У Курапики бережные движения и легкий плавный шаг. Курапика любит цветочные венки и красный цвет — как кровь, как закат, и как глаза племени Курута. Радужки у нее карминовые, с алыми искрами и гранатовыми жилками. Она любит свое единственное сокровище — осколок зеркала, причудливой формы, бритвенно-острый по краям. В нем она всегда может увидеть свои глаза — в отличии от всех, ей не нужно учиться самоконтролю — ее глаза меняют цвет, когда она того хочет. По мнению племени, это необычно, но ничем иным она не выделяется, поэтому ее не трогают. Немного не от мира сего, но в остальном — обычная девочка. Курапика лишь улыбается краешком губ. Ее мать до боли сжимает кулаки. Она единственная понимает, как они все заблуждаются.  
  


***

  
  
      Курута — мирное племя. Давно минули времена легенд, где демоны с алыми глазами шли от моря до моря, выжигая города на своем пути. Давно затерялись в истории следы правления великой династии, где на протяжении веков пестовалась чистая кровь и безупречно-алые глаза, дававшие немыслимую силу. Курапика примеряет на себя цветочные венки, и мечтает о городах, что разоряли войны с горящими кровью глазами, о дворцах и мечах, о любви и ненависти. Племя исповедует мир, стыдясь прошлого, поворачиваясь спиной к природе, которая сделала их хищниками, почти единовластными королями. Племя деградирует, боясь незнакомцев, запирая молодежь в лесах и уча добродетели. Курапика наблюдает, как наказывают тех, кто идет против, кто хочет сражаться, и прячет изломанную улыбку за исцарапанной ладонью. Хорошей девочке не стоит говорить о своих мыслях, хорошие девочки всегда слушают старших и прячут острые осколки зеркал в рукавах. Когда-нибудь, хорошая девочка пустит их в ход.  
Развязка наступает быстрее, чем Курапика становиться взрослой.  
  


***

  
Деревня была залита светом заходящего солнца.  
  
Деревня пылала.  
  
      Курапика бредет по развалинам, промочив тонкие туфельки в крови. Курапика обходит оскверненные тела и оторванные конечности, отстранено улыбаясь своим мыслям. Они пытались защищаться, но как сражаться льву с выдранными клыками и когтями? Девочка стоит посреди кровавого апокалипсиса и рассеяно обводит разрушения взглядом. Ее маленькая клетка открыта, но она не чувствует себя свободной, еще нет. Курапика роняет осколок зеркала рядом с домом родителей, и уходит, не оборачиваясь, оставляя чудовищную картину вырезанного племени позади. Их смерть выпустила ее на свободу, к небу и солнцу, потому что эта птичка рождена летать. Тело мертвой женщины, небрежно брошенное у порога крохотного домика, смотрит в небо пустыми глазницами.  
  


***

  
  
      Курапика растет: вытягивается, округляется в нужных местах. Время словно скульптор, отсекает острые углы, болезненную худобу и тихий, безэмоциональный голос. Курапика расцветает, превращаясь в красивую молодую женщину. Она носит удивительные одежды, ее нежный голосок зачаровывает, гипнотизирует. Тонкие, холеные пальцы порхают над музыкальными инструментами, поражая слух. Курапика изящна, совершенно очаровательна в своей трогательной слабости, особенно когда прикрывает чудесные глаза с длинными ресницами. В ее взгляде — бездонная, благословенная темнота, прячущая что-то необузданное, дикое, с десятью рядами острых зубов. Мужчины не любят сильных женщин. Значит, она будет улыбаться, стараясь быть идеалом слабых мужчин, чтоб никто из них не догадался о том, что притаилась в ее душе. Курапика улыбается ласковой улыбкой, и прячет взгляд за рядом ресниц.  
  
      Не трудно узнать, кто стоял за гибелью племени Курута. Труппа Фантомов, отбросы из города-Призрака, убийцы и воры. Курапика улыбается: она не из тех, кто прощает. Она не забывает зло и добро, особенно когда так тяжело разобраться, приобрела она или потеряла. Она поправляет челку и подставляет лицо под солнечные лучи. В ее взгляде ни гнева, ни жажды мести. Голубая радужка безмятежно чиста. Курапика готова любить и ненавидеть, и кто знает, что будет, когда они встретиться с Труппой. Ей всегда нравилось ходить по самому краю. Ей нравиться балансировать, ведь это куда интереснее, чем падать в одну из крайностей. Курапика — искусный канатоходец, настолько виртуозный, что может упасть и снова встать на грани.  
  


***

  
  
      Курапика послушная, ласковая девушка, то ли любовница, то ли правая рука Лайта Ностраде. Она взбирается все выше, ступая по чужим головам, забирает чужие жизни, привязывает к себе людей не поводками, но стальными цепями и душит ими же. Ей слишком тесно, место серого кардинала мафиозной семьи не покрывает ее амбиций. Слишком мелко для потомка завоевателей. Курапика натягивает цепи-поводки, заставляя огромную машину мафии работать. Курапика без жалости выбрасывает ненужные детали в этой машине. Она знает, у все есть цена, и нужно лишь правильно договориться. В том числе и с собственными демонами.  
Ей не сняться кошмары, ее не тревожат призраки прошлого. Она — идеальная, безупречная, но всего лишь тот же жестокий ребенок, стоящий по щиколотку в крови своих соплеменников.  
  


***

  
  
      Курапика не знает, как выигрывать битвы и проигрывает их все до одной. Куча тел под ее ногами, обутыми в красивые туфли — все это давно знакомо и привычно. Курапика равнодушно обходит кучу тел, чтобы замереть напротив клубящейся темноты Нен и смотрит в серые глаза Куроро Люцифера. Внимательный, умный взгляд, прячущий на дне дикий огонь, ядовитые лезвия кинжалов и невероятную веру в свои силы. Курапика улыбается, отзеркаливая чужую мимику. Он опасен, невероятно опасен, он ей равен — сладко пело всё внутри девушки. Ее сердце частит, почти проламывает грудную клетку, настолько тонкой становиться воображаемая грань в ее сознании. Курапика не умеет любить, как не любили ее. Курапика не умеет сражаться, не выигрывает битв. Курапика  — не древние алоглазые войны-демоны. Курапика лишь ласковая, послушная девушка, с горящим карминовым взглядом, внутри которого прячется что-то страшное и необузданное. Перед ней — едва ли человек, с группой себе подобных за спиной. За ней — куча трупов и ухмыляющийся клоун с жаждой крови в глазах и мыслях — сомнительный союзник и ненадежная карта в колоде. Курапика Курута улыбается безумно-ласковой улыбкой и убирает челку с лица. Она не умеет выигрывать битвы, у нет иного оружия кроме чудовища, что бархатно рычит в глубине черепа. Не стоит беспокоится: у ее чудовища десять рядов бритвенно-острых зубов. Хватит на каждого. 


End file.
